Jonnor gets serious: puppy edition
by bookcrazy24
Summary: Jonnor, together for awhile, decide to make the ultimate commitment- getting a pet.


_I don't own The Fosters or any of its characters. Just the puppy, which I had trouble naming, so that's why it doesn't have one in the story. Enjoy!_

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this!" Jude says as he grips tighter onto Connor's hand. The smile on his face tells volumes on how excited he is.

"That's what you've been saying the whole way here", Connor says with a laugh, gripping Jude's hand back while keeping the other on the steering wheel. They were driving down the street in the middle of town where all the shops were located. At 2 o'clock on a Saturday, the street was busy with people walking and window shopping.

While both loved their own fair share of window shopping on their days off from college classes and work, where they did nothing but walk around enjoying each other's company, today they had a specific destination in mind and Jude was growing impatient.

"Are we there yet?"

Connor sighed, as it was like the 10th time Jude had asked since getting in the car, "Yes", Cause as soon as Jude asked the sign came into view.

_PETLAND _

If anything Jude become even more excited as soon as he saw the sign. He started bouncing in the passenger seat, causing Connor to look over at him and grin, something Connor can't help when he's around his boyfriend, even more so when Jude was happy like he was now. Connor didn't think Jude could get as excited then when Connor told him the news last night, but once again he was wrong, like he usually was around Jude Addams-Foster.

FLASHBACK

_It was about 11:30 p.m. and Jude and Connor were getting ready for bed. After a long day of classes, neither one wanted anything more than a good night's sleep beside the other. They both lived in an off campus apartment close to the university they both attended, paid for surprisingly by Connor's father, who had grown more accepting of their relationship in the last few years. _

_They had just got into their sleeping clothes and settled into bed for the night. Connor on his back, with Jude snuggled into his side, and their arm wrapped around one another. _

_They both had grown accustomed to communicating without words so_ _they were content just to lay there in peace, waiting for sleep to come, together._

_Then…_

"_What do you think about getting a dog?"_

End Flashback

Connor turned into the parking lot, silently laughing to himself, because he never thought such a simple question would get suck a response out of Jude. Boy was he ever wrong.

Jude had always wanted a pet while growing up, but since he was in the system he was never allowed one. And anytime the family had one of their own, the animal had grown mean and Jude was afraid to go near it.

Out of every kind of pet though, Jude had always wanted a dog. He didn't know why. Maybe the thing about a dog being "man's best friend" had something to do with it, but Connor wasn't sure.

He just knew that the way Jude had talked about the different kind of dogs they could get, with a certain shine in his eyes, Connor would never be able to deny him again.

Connor had barely parked the car before Jude unbuckled his seat belt and was out his door. Jude all but ran around the car and started tugging Connor out the driver side, "Come on, come on let's go!"

Connor just laughed at how childish Jude was being, it was so adorable and something Connor hadn't seen in a long time, "It's not like the animals are going anywhere Jude, we have time."

Jude just huffed and said, "I know, but I just can't help it. I can't wait to go in and pick out a pet that we can call our own."

Connor kissed Jude's pouty lips and smirked, "Me either, so let's get in there." And taking each other's hands they walked, well Jude more or less jogging and pulling a laughing Connor behind him, into the store.

….

"Oh, look at this one! No, this one… Awwww, you are adorable! Oh god, Connor how are we ever going to choose just one?!" Jude had been walking up and down the wall, holding all the dogs in the cages and been trying to see all of them, for half an hour. And just now seemed to grasp, after Connor gently reminded him that they could only get one little friend, how hard it would be to pick only one of the adorable little puppies.

Connor, who had been doing his own little thing of looking at all the pups and maybe have his own little "Awww" moments here and there, seemed to grasp how difficult this was for Jude. Jude, who had the biggest heart and the sweetest soul, wanted to adopt all these dogs and when told he couldn't, was having a hard time picking one and leaving the rest. So, Connor walks back over to Jude, and hugs him from behind and says, "Well, we just have to pick our favorite type and go from there."

Jude turns to face him and says, "Well, how can we do that? I love all of them."

Connor decides it was time to help his boyfriend out a little, "What was your favorite dog as a kid?"

"Well, I always liked the Golden Retrievers and the Huskies…"

"Yeah, I like those too, but we also have to think space wise, which ones could live with us in our little apartment. And please, don't say Chihuahuas. I can't stand those little monsters."

Jude pulls a face, "Oh no way, I don't like them either."

Both laugh and turn back toward the cages on the wall, deep in thought. Neither wanted to pick one first, afraid the other would not agree. Connor scans the bottom cages real quick and does a double take. There, sitting in one of the cages that had been empty before, a tiny little Beagle pup was looking him.

Now, don't him wrong, Connor found thinks cute like old Disney movies and Jude, but nothing could stop him from gasping at the little pup as he pawed at the glass trying to get attention.

Jude, hearing Connor gasp, glances at him, "You okay?"

Connor, not being able to say anything at the moment, gently pushes Jude toward the Beagle pup and crouches down beside him.

Jude follows and when he sees what Connor is showing him, gasps as well and reaches forward to place his hand on the glass. The pup, getting the attention he wanted, starts spinning in circles chasing his tale to the amusement of his audience.

Connor, finally says after a few minutes of watching the pup, "Jude?"

"Yeah."

…

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?" Jude says as he opens the door to his family's house. It wasn't surprising that no one heard him at the door. It was winter break so everyone was home, except Jude where he lived close enough, but he was over there to see all his siblings.

"JUDICORN!" Mariana squeals and soon everyone's attention goes from the game they were playing to Jude who was standing on the landing.

Stef says, "Ah, love we didn't hear you knock."

Jude chuckles and says, "Its fine, I would be surprised if someone did."

Jesus, noticing he was alone, says, "Where's your boyfriend? Too tired to get out of bed this morning?" while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jesus?!" comes from everyone else in the room.

"What, it was an honest question!"

"No, Jesus, Connor's here", Jude says, "He just is outside with a surprise."

"Sweetheart, what-" Lena, begins to ask but gets interrupted by noise from outside the cracked open front door. In comes a blur of white and brown and black, jumping all over Jude then, when noticing the other people, starts barking and jumping on the other family members.

Connor runs in, "Sorry, he got away from me."

Jude just laughs at his boyfriend and, when hearing his family's questions, says, "We got a dog!"

_Leave a review and give me any ideas if you want more!_


End file.
